


High Voltage

by mis_elani_ous



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, robot dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mis_elani_ous/pseuds/mis_elani_ous
Summary: “Before we go any further,” Viktor says, choosing his words carefully, “I want to remind you that I’ve modified many parts of my body.”“I know, I know -” Jayce hums, continuing to suck at the skin on Viktor’s neck. “You know by now that your prosthetics don’t bother me.”Viktor snorts, opening his neck further for Jayce’s access. “Not just my arm and leg, Jayce. I’ve modified... far more than that.”
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Kudos: 60





	High Voltage

“Before we go any further,” Viktor says, choosing his words carefully, “I want to remind you that I’ve modified many parts of my body.”

“I know, I know -” Jayce hums, continuing to suck at the skin on Viktor’s neck. “You know by now that your prosthetics don’t bother me.”

Viktor snorts, opening his neck further for Jayce’s access. “Not just my arm and leg, Jayce. I’ve modified... far more than that.”

“Oh.” Jayce pauses for a moment, before leaning back to look Viktor in the eyes. Viktor blinks back at him, and Jayce’s face goes through a colorful assortment of emotions. “ _Oh_ ,” he says again, “you... really augmented your dick?”

“Well, yes,” Viktor replies, eyes searching Jayce’s face. “I suppose I really did.”

“Huh,” Jayce says, one eyebrow raised, before promptly going back to kissing up Viktor’s neck. “Alright then.”

Viktor makes a noise, hands wrapping around Jayce’s head to tangle in his hair. Jayce kisses him softly, then hungrily, and Viktor sighs into him, letting the man have his fun. “You’re not going to ask how?”

“Nah,” Jayce laughs, his smile pressed up against Viktor’s jaw as he works his way over to Viktor’s mouth. “I figure I’ll find out soon enough.”

\- -

Jayce makes quick work of both of their clothes, hands fumbling with the buttons on Viktor’s shirt as he kisses his way down Viktor’s exposed chest. He licks at the place where metal meets skin, and Viktor shudders under him, hand trembling against the side of Jayce’s head.

When he reaches down to find Viktor’s dick, he finds metal fused with flesh: heavy and solid in his hand. Larger, perhaps, than expected, but Jayce is never one to back down from a challenge. He ducks his head and licks - unsurprised at the sharp, metallic taste that hits his mouth.

“I removed all feeling from it,” Viktor admits, looking down as Jayce continues to licks his way up Viktor’s dick. “That said,” he adds a second after, “I can’t say I’m opposed to this view.”

“Mmm,” Jayce replies, pulling back and narrowing his eyes. He stretches his jaw. “That’s a bit disappointing - the whole no feeling thing.”

“More for me than for you,” Viktor hums, pushing Jayce’s face back towards his dick. Jayce opens his mouth obligingly, and Viktor threads his fingers through Jayce’s hair once more, nails trailing lightly against his scalp. “But tonight won’t be about me.”

Jayce wets Viktor’s dick as best he can, his whole mouth dripping saliva as he bobs his head once, twice, and then pulls off. “Oh, that’s curious,” he says, voice light and teasing. “Do you have something planned for me?”

“I’ve had ‘something planned for you’ for quite some time,” Viktor replies, smirk devilish as he brings one hand up to thumb at Jayce’s lips. Jayce feels that shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is, and then leans in.

He allows himself to be maneuvered onto his hands and knees, and Viktor prepares him slowly, with a surprising amount of care. He works his way around Jayce’s body, and Jayce - for once in his life - simply lets himself be taken care of. 

Viktor’s dick is still cold as he pushes himself into Jayce’s body, and Jayce grits his teeth as Viktor enters him, pushing back and panting as his erection continues to swell. He’s fully hard by the time Viktor bottoms out, and Jayce shudders against the headboard of Viktor’s bed as Viktor breathes into his ear. 

“Alright?” he asks, voice light as he reaches around to grasp at Jayce’s cock. Jayce breathes heavily, ass stretched tight around Viktor’s metal dick, and lets out a low whine as Viktor starts to move his hand. It’s a lot - the metal cock thick and unyielding - and Jayce’s head feels fuzzy and light as he tries to mouth out a reply.

“Gods _,_ ” Jayce finally manages, “ _you’re big_ -” and Viktor snorts, his other hand coming up to run sweetly against Jayce’s ass.

“I didn’t make it any bigger,” Viktor replies, a smirk still on his face as Jayce visibly tightens around his cock, pretty asshole straining. “But I _could_.”

“Fuck,” Jayce breathes out, hands gripping firmly against the bed frame, “you really do intend to kill me, don’t you?”

“No more so now than I did before,” Viktor responds smartly, and before Jayce can reply, Viktor pulls his hips back and presses in: small, shallow thrusts forward as he fucks himself into Jayce’s body. 

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Jayce groans again, head falling against the frame of Viktor’s bed. Viktor pulls at Jayce’s dick one more time before moving both hands up to grip at Jayce’s hips, fucking into him at a perfectly metered pace.

He’s slow and deliberate - learning Jayce’s body as he works to unravel him - and Jayce braces himself against the bed frame as he lets himself be broken. Fingers grip bruises into Jayce’s hips as his dick leaks out onto the dark red sheets of Viktor’s bed, and Viktor slows and stops at his leisure: watching and slowing as Jayce loses himself to the pleasure, then picking up once more as soon as Jayce has recovered. 

Jayce’s knees go weak from the pressure, his body slumping forward more and more with each minute that passes, and Viktor eventually flips him over - his third hand pushing down onto Jayce’s chest. Low noises spill from Jayce’s mouth, and Viktor watches him, relishing in the steady, quiet slap of metal against skin.

Jayce’s mind feels heavy, dizzy and overloaded. Viktor continues to fuck into him until Jayce feels as though he might pass out: low whines wrung out from a dry throat, his cock leaking as Viktor strokes him carefully through his haze. Back and forth, in and out - Jayce teeters over the edge of oblivion: words, pleas, and prayers all tumbling, knowingly and unknowingly both, from out his mouth.

“I wonder,” Viktor murmurs, metal thumb caressing Jayce’s jaw as he presses two of his fingers firmly against Jayce’s tongue, “if you wouldn’t like even more? I could augment it to vibrate, you know. Vibrate, change shape - do you think you’d like that?”

“Gods, _please_ -” Jayce gasps, his legs wrapped numb around Viktor’s waist, “ _please -_ ”

“I bet you would,” Viktor hums, continuing to fuck himself into Jayce as he removes his fingers from Jayce’s mouth and replaces them with the metal fingers of his third arm. His other hand reaches down to carefully stoke at the man’s dick, and Jayce’s body arcs up. “I think I’d like it, too.”

Jayce mumbles something incomprehensible, mouth spread open around the fingers of Viktor’s third hand, and Viktor smiles, steadily increasing his pace once more as he watches a flush creep out across Jayce’s chest. 

“Maybe I’ll prepare that for next time,” Viktor says, eyes watching Jayce’s face. There’s saliva dripping from the fingers in Jayce’s mouth, and Jayce has his eyes closed - head back and neck bared. 

Viktor looks at him, analyzes, and concludes: Jayce really is _such_ a pretty man.

“Do you want to come?” Viktor asks, as though Jayce hasn’t been wanting to come for the past near-hour. Jayce jumps in his hand.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Jayce manages, body shaking as Viktor pulls his legs up and over his shoulders - bending Jayce in half as he fucks into him at just the right angle. “ _Fuck, yes._ ”

He’s just as deliberate as he was before - just as careful, just as calculated - and it doesn’t take much longer for him to get Jayce to fall.

Jayce comes with a shallow moan, the noise muffled by Viktor’s fingers. Come coats Viktor’s hand and drips down onto Jayce’s stomach as Viktor continues to stroke Jayce through his orgasm, and Jayce whines - body continuing to shake as he’s guided through the pleasure.

Viktor slows his thrusts, eyes wide and heart beating fast, and revels in the look that passes over Jayce’s face. Finally, Jayce sinks - bone-weary and cheeks flushed - back into the bed. Viktor watches him for a moment, body still as he lets Jayce catch his breath, and before slowly breaking out into a grin.

“You’re surprisingly flexible for a man your age,” Viktor says, matter-of-fact, and Jayce mumbles something breathy and rude. Viktor laughs in reply, slowly pulling out of Jayce’s softly shuddering body, and steps off the bed, joints cracking as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

As Viktor returns - a small, wet towel held in his hand - he finds Jayce sprawled leisurely across the bed, his body no longer shaking.

“Was that alright?” Viktor asks, careful as he climbs back onto the bed. He cleans Jayce carefully, and Jayce lets him do it, one eye cracked open as he looks back at the other man.

“Better than alright,” Jayce eventually mumbles out - head falling away from Viktor too late for him to miss the dopey grin, slowly spreading across his face. “For a second there, I’m afraid I might have ascended.”

Viktor scoffs, discarding the towel and shuffling closer on the bed as Jayce’s breathing continues to even out.

“I do have one question, though,” Jayce finally says.

“Oh?”

“Did you mean what you said?” Jayce asks, turning his head back to look Viktor in the eyes. There’s a flush - deeper than before - spread across his face, yet he’s grinning broadly, one eyebrow raised. “About making it vibrate, for next time?” 

Viktor laughs again, short and sweet, and feels his heart flutter needlessly.

“I suppose I did...” he replies, “if that’s indeed something you think you’d like.” And Jayce - exhausted as he is - somehow manages to perk up. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jayce grins, head falling back as he lets himself sink further into Viktor’s bed, “it most _definitely_ is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a state of delirium a couple nights ago, after a friend and I started talking about what sort of modifications Viktor likely made to his dick. This ([alongside a handful of other stupid headcanons](https://twitter.com/mis_elani_ous/status/1265537642835382272)) is what was born of it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
